


Moondance

by StarlightVixxen



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen





	Moondance

The soft light that seeps through the trees frames a young female form as it slowly creeps out. She enjoys these quiet nights where she is able to shed her feelings and just dance the night away. Feeling the cool breeze on her skin and softly moving her shimmering dress around her legs. Her long golden hair glowed in the moonlight, the grass barely moved under her footsteps. 

Jongup was taking a walk in the nearby woods of the hotel. He couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake any of the members. As he was wandering he heard a soft tinkling song, like a gentle bell. He headed to the direction of the sound noticing a girl dancing in the clearing under the full moon. Something about her seemed so magical to him. Her long limbs  and graceful movements were entrancing. Pulling him closer to her step by step.

She suddenly felt a presence near her and turned and saw him. His dark hair, long lean body and exotic looks told her he was not a villager. They just looked at each other, not noticing they moved closer to each other till they were inches apart. He gently reached up to move a stray strand of hair out of her face. No words needed to be said as he took her by the waist and started to dance with her in the moonlight.

Their bodies flowed with each other, as if matched perfectly. Suddenly she noticed the sunrise starting to appear on the horizon. She quickly stopped and looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She leaned in to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. As she pulled away, he saw she had beautiful butterfly wings glimmering behind her and she was instantly gone. He turned and headed back to the hotel figuring everyone was wondering where he was at.

He got back to the hotel and surprisingly everyone was still getting ready in their rooms, so never noticed he was gone. They were all loaded up in the van, heading to the airport. They had a very busy week here for their first visit to Ireland and they all wanted to go home and rest. Jongup just sat looking out the window with a soft smile on his face. Himchan noticed this and was wondering what was going through his head.

"Jongup, you seem very happy so early in the morning?"

"I spent the night dancing with Tinkerbell and it was enjoyable" Jongup said calmly before turning his head to watch out the window again.

Everyone just look at him with wide saucer eyes, before shaking their own heads. No one seems to understand what happens in their dancers head.

 

 


End file.
